The invention concerns a climbing top, in particular a yo-yo. A climbing top comprises two shells functioning as a rotor member between which the climbing or pulling string is guided. The shells are connected via an axle, wherein the axle is part of one or both of the shells or can be made from one or more separate axle components. The invention is described below, without limitation in generality, with reference to a yo-yo.
In conventional yo-yos up to this point in time each of the two shells has been a single piece, for example an extruded component, a component made from wood, or from aluminum. This type of construction has the advantage that assembly of the yo-yo is relatively easy, since the yo-yo is assembled from a low number of individual components. The conventional single component embodiment for the shells has however the disadvantage that, with regard to the selection of materials, a compromise must be made between contradictory requirements. The material must, on the one hand, be sufficiently strong and hard to have sufficient stability in the central region to mount the axle, usually via a thread. On the other hand, the material should not be too heavy in order to keep the overall weight of the yo-yo low and should have a certain degree of elasticity so that the shell is somewhat flexible. Flexibility is necessary so that, when the yo-yo strikes the floor, it does not suffer any permanent deformation or, in the event of rapid return into the hand, does not cause a painful blow. It has not been possible up to this point in time to configure the shells of conventional yo-yos with sufficient elasticity in this regard.
With conventional yo-yos, one either chooses a material for the shells that satisfies one of the two contradictory requirements and accepts the disadvantages with regard to the other aspect, or one chooses a material which is at least to a certain extent a compromise between the two requirements. This latter possibility has however disadvantages. The precision of the bearing and the overall construction is not optimized due to the low degree of strength of the components forming the mounting. Also the resistance to wear and the overall lifetime of the yo-yo are thereby compromised.